El calor de Rusia
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Él, como un delincuente ruso, se ha colado en tu habitación y en tu corazón, ya que estaba de paso. / ¡Feliz cumpleaños, JJ!


_¿Feliz cumpleaños, JJ? xD Atrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._

 _ **Summary** : Él, como un delincuente ruso, se ha colado en tu habitación y en tu corazón, ya que estaba de paso._

 _ **Advertencias** : Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Si te gusta, déjame review ;)_

* * *

 **El calor de Rusia**

Te tientan sus labios. Te tienta su cuerpo. Está ahí, expuesto, la ropa interior de animal print y el cabello largo derramándose como una cascada dorada por sus hombros.

—Hey, idiota —dice, con aquella voz que aún suena infantil—. ¿No vendrás a recibir tu obsequio de cumpleaños?

Los ojos verdes están detenidos en los tuyos. Poco le importa que acabes de llegar de una fiesta formal, con toda tu familia, todos tus fanáticos. Él, como un delincuente ruso, se ha colado en tu habitación y en tu corazón, ya que estaba de paso.

Los dedos de Yuri Plisetsky bajan por su vientre plano. Se detienen en el borde de los bóxer, y sonríe sugerentemente.

—Creo, damita —las palabras salen estranguladas de tu garganta—, que será mejor que te vistas o cogerás frío.

Hay desprecio y traición en los ojos de Yuri. Pero algo más. Está herido, y tal vez no eres el mejor con las palabras ni con las emociones, pero estás seguro que tal vez no debiste haber dicho eso.

—Eh, Yuri… —le persigues por la habitación mientras busca sus ropas. Le sujetas del brazo, deteniéndole— Yura —susurras. Cuando observas sus ojos, están empañados, y el rechazo en ellos te hiere.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —grita—. ¡Ya debía saber que tanto coqueteo no era en serio! ¡Y que al final del día, acabarías en piernas de esa… de esa…!

—Yura —detienes su rostro entre sus manos—, jamás me acosté con Isabella.

Él chasquea la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco. Tú unes tu frente a la suya; su respiración errática tiene dulce aroma, empapa tus labios de ella.

—En realidad —confiesas—, jamás me acosté con nadie.

Puedes ver como Yuri Plisetsky se siente estúpido, allí, semidesnudo y con la piel de gallina. Te quitas la chaqueta del traje y la cuelgas sobre sus hombros, suavemente. Le va tan grande que cubre hasta sus muslos.

—¿Con… nadie? —pregunta aquel seductor ruso. Y tú asientes.

—Si hay algo en que mis padres me han inculcado es en la castidad hasta el matrimonio —intentas explicar, lentamente. Yuri alza una ceja, pero no hay burla en sus facciones. Realmente lo está considerado.

—Entonces, ¿no te has acostado con Isabella? ¿Incluso mientras han estado comprometidos?

—Ni antes, ni después —apartas los cabellos que caen por su rostro. Sus mejillas están calientes, pero no sonrojadas—. Y no creas que te estoy rechazando porque no me pareces atractivo, Yuri. Eres exquisito. Pero… hay un compromiso que tengo conmigo mismo, y quiero cumplirlo.

Yuri deja caer la cabeza contra tu pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de tu corazón. Poco a poco relaja tu postura entre tus brazos, y su cuerpo se amolda al tuyo. No seductoramente, no con sensualidad. Su cuerpo se amolda como tu otra mitad, como lo que siempre fue y siempre será.

—Entonces… —Yuri lo medita— ¿hasta el matrimonio?

—Hasta el matrimonio —murmuras. Yuri ríe con suavidad.

—¿Crees que mi abuelo firme la autorización? Es decir, apenas tengo dieciséis…

—Si tanto quieres sexo podrías acostarte con otro —sugieres, con una punzada. No eres lo que Yuri necesita. No eres más que un Rey sin trono, un campeón sin corona.

Tu novio bufa, sus dedos recorriendo suavemente tu pecho por sobre la camisa.

—No quiero sexo, idiota —murmura, con voz irritada—, quiero que me hagas el amor.

La suavidad en sus palabras te da un estremecimiento. Pero no cedes.

—Cuando ponga un anillo en tu dedo —prometes. Yuri te regala una de esas extrañas sonrisas cargadas de cariño que son tan poco visibles para el resto de la gente.

—Espero que no te arrepientas —dice Yuri, mientras se aparta de ti y contonea su cuerpo. Es delgado, estilizado; su bóxer se ajusta en el lugar preciso, y tu boca se hace agua cuando observas cómo se acomoda la entrepierna—. Porque yo tengo un problemita que atender, así que…

Y avanza con un andar sensual hacía el baño. Seguro espera que lo sigas.

No lo haces.

En realidad, coges el teléfono estampado con el tigre, el teléfono de Yuri, sobre la mesa de noche. Tú teléfono está en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que tiene sobre sus hombros. Estás seguro que la usará como incentivo; después de todo, tiene tu aroma, y, ¿cuántas veces te has masturbado con el aroma del hada rusa entre tus sábanas?

Llamas a tu propio número. Yuri atiende.

—¿Qué coño quieres, JJ? Me estoy masturbando —puedes oír su voz agitada a través del teléfono y a través de la puerta del baño de tu habitación. Tu sonrisa es pícara mientras abres los botones de tu pantalón.

—Quiero —y tu voz es ronca. Oyes un jadeo de parte de tu novio. Y comienzas a usar la imaginación. La cantidad de guarradas que escapan de tu boca le arrancan gemidos, y por su respiración acelerada, puedes darte cuenta de que realmente le está gustando. A tí también te gusta. Tu polla nunca había estado tan dura.

Podrás ser virgen, pero no eres un santo.

Cuando ambos se corren la comunicación se corta. Te aseas y calzas ropa para dormir. Yuri sale del baño, las piernas temblorosas como gelatina, y acaba cayendo en la cama a tu lado.

—Las Vegas —gruñe, con la voz aún agitada—. Puedo falsificar la firma de mi abuelo. Pero mañana mismo vamos a Las Vegas.

Ríes. Sabes que no pasará. Pero con Yuri allí, en tus brazos, incluso puedes imaginártelo: el traje blanco, la boca caliente sobre la tuya, tu propia boca sobre su piel, su noche de bodas, con tantos orgasmos como le has prometido en aquella breve sesión de sexo telefónico.

Y no está nada, nada mal.

* * *

 _Vale, ¿reviews? x3_


End file.
